A Retelling Theonethatdidntquiet
by Owlbanana
Summary: A Pokemon Story. This tells the myth of theonethatdidntquiet. The great Pokemon knight. The Pokemon that blessed three with a chance they never knew they needed.


_The credit for the original story and plot go to the writer Tyetotodile. This isn't my story, I suggest reading the first real story of the onethatdidntquiet. I don't claim any credit for the plot or characters. This short story contains language and explicit violence throughout. This is not for the faint of heart (sometimes that cliche is true)._

 _I'm posting this on my best friends birthday. I'm hoping that this will be an acceptable gift to you. Its my deepest hope that this story lives up to your expectations. That you will be able to feel the emotion of the characters. That you will feel the burning and chilling sensations of the setting around you. That you can feel how deep down these words came from. Lots of hope in this story, its become very important to me, so thank you for this. Happy Birthday Tye. Here's my gift to you._

As a child, theonethatdidntquiet was a symbol. Despite the name, none believed he was real. All that we knew was of a great feat of courage. A great knight that fought for the weak Pokemon.

There is a graveyard in the town of Littleroot. If you were to wander to the last grave, if you decided to continue on through the silent stories they all told, you would find a trail. Like many important things, you'll need to be looking for it to see. The path narrowed and widened, grass inconsistently grew over small round stones that swirled along the ground. They had been placed by someone unknown, leading to one last grave with one last story. Moss and weeds grow on the rock that is the headstone. It was smooth and round under the growth, and represented the strength of voice. The grave held a name that was nearly worn away from time, though the many who heard its tale could argue that it did not need a name on the small headstone; they would not forget him.

When I got old enough I had come to the town of Littleroot with my Pokemon friend. After I heard the whole story, I had to know, is he real? As I looked down at the small forgotten grave I knew. He is no legend.

"Eevee." The small Pokemon looked up at me with his large eyes in attention. "Have I told you the story? Of theonethatdidntquiet?" He flicked his fluffy brown tail and sat at my feet, as if he was waiting for me to tell him.

No one knows where the Pokemon came from or who his first trainer was, but they knew other things, like how happy he was.

Totodile was with a trainer since he hatched. His personality stayed intact. The sun was brighter than any cloud in its way, and each day that it set he only thought of it rising tomorrow. He took comfort in knowing that there was always light in the sky, whether it be the sun, the moon, or the stars. Some nights when he was restless (which was rare) he thought up elaborate stories for as many of the stars he could. They shone with a light of opportunity, with chance. He spent his days playing and loving his master, he slept in a small Pokemon bed at the foot of the trainers, and did not know time inside a Pokeball.

There were other Pokemon the trainer possessed of course, they all stayed in Pokeballs though. When the Totodile looked at the Pokeballs in the trainer bag curiously, the trainer would tell him, "You don't need to be in one of those. You are special." He always would smile when he spoke to his Totodile, and nothing made the Pokemon happier than hearing his dearest friend say this.

Along their journey to be the strongest in their region, they stopped at a busy town. On the outskirts, the trainer looked with diligent eyes at a small day care center. The Totodile did not notice; he was busy skipping with the Butterfries behind the boy with a smile on his face. The boy looked down at the cute little Pokemon and also grinned.

Once they made it to the day care the Totodile felt a bit uneasy. It was so grim and broken, it was not a functional day care anymore and it was run down with vegetation growing from years of neglect. It was in quite a depressed state, however, Totodile took a little time to see the crumbling roof let in streams of sunlight, and there were Pidoves shuffling through the cracks as the two came inside. The boy bent down and gently picked up his small friend. His reptile-like skin was cool to the touch, and he spoke gently. "Okay bud, you have to stay right here in the building. I'm going to come back soon, there's some stuff I need to take care of in town and it shouldn't take very long."

The boy left and the Totodile was filled with a short sense of loneliness. Of course he did not let himself stay like this for long, and looked to a cloud that drifted way up high. At least now he could play more. In the town following the boy he had to stay close behind and remember not to be distracted, to keep from being lost. Now though he didn't need to go in with him, so he smiled and hopped along with a Pidove that flew down to meet him.

As they played together and skipped over rubble, Totodile let his mind wander constantly. What did this place used to look like? He had fun making up stories of other Pokemon that had wandered in here before. He imagined multicolored walls, painted windows letting in different shades carried by the sun. He imagined Pokemon playing with their trainers and everyone laughing. He looked along the now decrepit building he was now in, and wondered how such a happy place could be shut down.

Soon the Totodile was worried. How long is "soon"? Through the cracks of the roof he noticed the sky dimming and it was gradually getting darker, even the Pidove had to leave.

The Totodile was kicking a small rock around when he finally heard a noise from the entrance. He ran with a smile to his dark haired master and hugged his leg, showing his relief that he was back.

The trainer picked him off his leg and sat him down away from him. "Not me buddy. Your new owner is him now." He pointed behind him to a very young boy of ten. His hair was dark blonde and his eyes seemed a gentle blue. The Totodile looked into them and for a second saw his own reflection. In the boys eyes he saw just another Pokemon, another Totodile.

At first the Totodile did not realize he was being traded. In his mind he was just being lent to the boy, but he soon realized, his friend was not coming back.

He stood at the entrance of the daycare and watched his old trainer dissolve and fold into the hazy horizon. For a second or two he glanced at the stars, and tried to remember their opportunity. He tried to feel their hope again.

When the Totodile walked back inside he decided not to be bothered anymore. He did not let the reflection in the eyes make him upset. Instead he was excited. This would be an adventure for him. He will fight and prove himself. Prove how strong he could be. This made him scared, but he was just as excited.

His new trainer sparked a curiosity inside him. He wanted to know everything he could about his new friend, but what made him even more interested were the other Pokemon. The trainer set up a sleeping bag on the grassy day care floor and let the Pokemon out of their balls. Once out, they scurried to the corners of the room and sat in silence.

There was a Farfetch'd quietly sitting in the corner with his green leek. With his wings he held it close to him, as if he could not let any harm come to it. The way they were wrapped around his body was almost as if he was enveloped in a feather blanket

The Zigzagoon sat twitching. His brown and white fur looked like sharp spikes and it was a disheveled mess. His eyes were crazy. They held, insanity.

The Eevee was not easily seen by the Totodile. The small glimpse he had of her face chilled him to his bones. On the Eevee's eye was a sharp jagged scar which left only her other eye to be of use. It made the Totodile pale seeing the look the Eevee gave him before walking off.

Deciding not to dwell on the stare he went outside. His new companions did not seem to want to speak to him yet so he stared at the dark night sky. The stars seemed to wink at him. Saying, "You're in for a big surprise." He smiled at them. "I can't wait to start my new adventure."

When the sun rose, they were off. The Pokemon were left out of their Pokeballs but followed behind their trainer. Several times the Totodile tried to speak to his new team mates but they stubbornly stayed silent. Farfetch'd closed his eyes as if it'd make him disappear. Zigzagoon would keep a distance and even would run away. He looked behind him often to make sure nothing followed like he was paranoid that there was something he just couldn't shake. Eevee stubbornly looked ahead and did not acknowledge he was speaking to her at all. When he finally got the message he would skip and run along a short ways behind them. He always had an enormous smile that showed off his four longest and sharpest teeth. The way he did this made it especially hard for the rest not to stare.

The Totodile could not play for long, and soon they came to a battle. The trainer saw a Pidgey that swooped down from a tree and decided he must have it for his team. "Totodile! Go catch it!"

Totodile quickly straightened up. Now was his chance. He wouldn't fail is master or waste this mission. "Use tackle!"

The low level Pidgey didn't have the chance to fly away before it was tackled to the ground. He frantically flapped his wings, fear was evident in his eyes but Totodile continued to hold him down as best he could. "Bite!"

He bared his teeth, ready to bite down and weaken him for a Pokeball but the Pidgey was not about to get captured. In his last effort he swung his wing at the Totodile and hit him in his eye. The Totodile was stunned and let up on the Pidgey, allowing it to fly.

Totodile was determined not to lose this battle. He tried to hold to the body of the Pidgey and was even lifted a foot or two in the air, but eventually he could not hold. He fell to the ground and laid there in defeat, holding a handful of feathers in each hand

While laying there, he noticed many strange things. The sun was directly above him making him squint. It warmed his leathery skin in such a relaxing way. A sudden gust of wind blew the surrounding trees around and fought against the sun to cool him. With a small smile he looked past the sun and into the blue sky. It made him think about his own color. The sky was just a Totodile skin draped around the world.

Before the Totodile could do anything else he felt a sharp kick in is side.

"Dumb ass Totodile!" Suddenly he was picked up off the ground roughly. In his surprise he released the Pidgey feathers and in the corners of his vision they quickly drifted away in the wind.

The world turned as he was thrown to the ground harshly and kicked into the nearby tree. "You were supposed to catch that you worthless shit."

The Totodile felt weak as he laid at the base of the tree, but determined to get back up again. "Just never mind. We'll find another one somewhere else."

That's how the rest of the day went for Totodile. Many times he tried to capture a Pidgey and each time he failed he was hit. The Totodile did not get phased for long after. It wasn't that the trainer was bad. He was just trying to toughen him up. It's necessary if he wanted to be useful to his team. The Totodile had a hard time believing that there was something wrong with his situation, and believed that as long as he tried his best then the boy will be proud of him.

Soon, once the sun fell low, the boy gave up and set up camp. The Totodile had a few bruises and scrapes on his knees, but he wasn't bothered by it. His attempts to talk to the other Pokemon were met with the same silence. They stayed as far as they could from both the boy and the Totodile.

At first, he could not bear to sleep that night. For only a short moment he dwelled on his current misfortunes. They seemed to keep him wide awake, and for a split second he sat there with no hope left. Suddenly, the leaves shifted in the surrounding trees.

"Shhhh."

Totodile snapped his head to the sky. The sun was not out, but the moonlight lit everything with a sleepy haze. He decided to listen to the trees. It was not an order, but Totodile took it as friendly words. Words of warmth and reassurance. The brooding thoughts still swirled inside his head, but once he looked at the stars, they did not seem to matter anymore. His thoughts calmed enough to lull him into a deep sleep.

That night he dreamt of the day care center. The light that shone through the cracks was orange, and the room was huge and spacious. He wondered back to his last imaginings of the place. Before, he thought of it as an amazing kind of place, but after his trade, his perception changed. What happened to the other Pokemon that were taken to the day care? Did they get traded away as he had? He hoped that other Pokemon did not need to have that happen.

That morning the boy silently rolled up his bag. He did not speak to the other Pokemon and did not look behind him to see if they were following. By the time the Totodile woke up, the boy was already walking away. Totodile quickly rubbed out the sleep and chased the other Pokemon down.

As they walked, Totodile eagerly played just as he always would. There was never a reason to stop playing for him. Unless of course they found another Pokemon to battle, then Totodile was sent back in. The same pattern resumed and he lost every Pokemon they came across that day.

Totodile gave his best effort but it never seemed to be enough, this was evident as the boy continuously "made him stronger." That night as he laid sore and aching he was met by a surprise.

As he was nearly asleep he was approached by the Eevee, following behind was the cowering Farfetch'd. A small scoff from Eevee shocked him to consciousness. When he saw that she had Totodiles attention, she spoke icily. "Why do you fight so hard?"

He rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Well hello." He greeted. Eevee squinted her one eye. "Who are you fighting for? Why do you fight so hard?" Totodile spoke innocently, "For the trainer. He's not so bad. I'm happy he's been making me stronger, I couldn't do it by myself."

The Eevee shook her head. "He does not deserve to be fought for." Totodile was confused. Why would Eevee be saying these things? Eevee sighed, "You are a strange Pokemon." She turned away and left to her original spot. The Farfetch'd followed close behind and held his leek with the same amount of diligence as always.

Totodile felt defeated as all he could think about was that he still did not know either of their names.

The next day started the same as the other two. Totodile was taken little notice of and the boy nearly left him behind. One thing he noticed was the sky. Dark clouds seemed to be gathering very far away, and it was much chillier than usual.

With no account for the weather he tried his best to play. He was sore from the previous days but did not let it stop him from enjoying his new day full of adventure.

When they spotted a Pokemon to catch, the boy sent in Eevee instead of Totodile. He felt happy for her and was excited to see his companion have this opportunity.

"Go on Eevee. Tackle him now!" He pointed in the direction of a Caterpie in the distance. It did not seem to notice the commotion between the boy and the Pokemon.

Eevee was sitting down somewhere behind the boy, her one eye half shut and her paw up to her mouth where she was grooming herself. Her brown fur was tugged by breeze, and she did not obey.

The boy turned and looked down with disgust at the rebellious creature. "Get the hell up." He kicked at Eevee's head and knocked her to the ground.

He spent a couple seconds beating the small animal into the ground. Totodile looked at them in horror. Each place Eevee was hit and kicked seemed to hurt Totodile as well. With every blow he flinched, but did not turn away.

He tried to come to a reason for this. Surely he's just working them to be stronger. That's the only reason for something like this. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. He's just keeping them tough.

When the boy finally relented and allowed the Eevee to stand, he did not speak to any of them and walked away. Eevee did not seem to hurt. Her fur held dirt and dust and there was a spot on her lip where she must've bitten it.

She approached Totodile and for a moment he spoke. "You better learn where your place is, or you'll end up scarred like me."

As she talked he turned to the right and showed him her scarred eye for emphasis. The Totodile gasped quietly at the sight. Eevee said no more and walked away.

Totodile could not imagine. Was the boy really capable of doing such a horrible thing? How would that make Eevee stronger?

Night arrived far too quickly, yet Totodile was more tired than ever. He was not able to appreciate the stars long before he fell into a nightmare.

He was suspended in nothing. A void of warm darkness. When he finally had the courage to try to move there was a sudden silence. He hadn't even realized there was a noise, but now there was a ringing quiet.

Off in the distance he noticed something. It was quickly coming towards him, but how could Totodile move? His breath got heavy and quick, in desperation he paddled through the dark and swam away from the object. It was so close and he felt himself going slower and slower.

Turning around to face it he finally realized, it was a scar. Jagged and edged sharp, it chased him through nothing. If Totodile had to describe the void, it was the opposite of hope. There was no word, yet it described it exactly.

It came right over him and his eyes widened as it sunk itself on to his face. On to his eye. His right eye was forced closed, and he suddenly could not see out of it anymore. It did not burn or hurt, yet it was so devastating that he woke up with a gasp and in a sweat.

Early morning light shone through branches. The ground around him was tinged green as the light sifted through the leaves overhead. Totodile found the wonder to smile. The trees are so beautiful.

To his side he saw those storm clouds closer than before. He supposed it would rain soon. He sat up and grinned. "Rain is fun to play in," he thought.

While they walked they came closer to a town. It seemed to be very quaint, it didn't seem busy from how far off they are but it looked like anyone would be happy to live there. They looked over at it from a hill that towered over the valley.

There wasn't a day they didn't run into a Pokemon that the boy didn't want to catch, and today was just the same. When they walked closer to the village he saw another Pidgey. He panned over his team and spotted the shy Farfetch'd.

Pointing to the Pidgey, the boy ordered, "Farfetch'd, hurry and use Brutal Swing!" Farfetch'd was visibly horrified. He grasped his leek and backed away from the boy. Totodile watched the boy stomp in anger towards Farfetch'd. The Farfetch'd always was on his toes, always paranoid that he'd be picked to fight in the next battle or maybe the one after. Now that his paranoia had been brought to life, he realized he never thought before of what to do after he'd been picked. His mind led him to a split second decision. He hopped in the air in fright and ran away into a nearby bush.

Rain clouds drew nearer in the distance, and thunder rumbled the once blue sky.

Farfetch'd stayed cowering but did not back away more. "You worthless cunt." He batted at the bushes where he was hiding. Farfetch'd hunkered lower to the ground in an attempt to hide a bit longer, but soon the boy reached through and pulled him out. As he lifted him out he yelled, "Why can't you just fight like a real Pokemon?!" Farfetch'd was visibly shaking, his eyes were shut and his breathing was fast.

"You're so worthless." he said. He switched his hold and lifted him by his wing. Farfetch'd did not struggle, he held close the leek with the other wing as he dangled. His brown feathers were fanned out in the grip. The boy had him suspended as he searched through his yellow and black jacket pocket. When his hand exited it was clenched. Totodile at first thought maybe he was going to punch Farfetch'd, but when the sun was reflected back to his eyes it was not hard to realize. Before the boy put it to his lips and opened it with his mouth, Totodile already knew the blade was silver.

At that very moment, something clicked within him. A sense of realization, of enlightenment. It was a refreshing wave of horror. His eyes widened and his breath was sharp, he understood.

This boy was not a kind person. Maybe to someone else, this was apparent, but Totodile failed to see how until now. That poor Farfetch'd, he was about to be subjected to so much pain.

Zigzagoon could be seen pacing nervously. He ticked and twitched as he shook his thick fur in frustration. It looked as if he was wanting to do something to stop this, but he had not an idea as to how. He nervously dug into the dirt for a few seconds as he made no attempt to help.

Eevee was trying not to be phased, it took all of her concentration not to flinch or look away. In her mind she thought the least she could do for Farfetch'd was watch. She was not sure why this would amount to anything, but it seemed discourteous to look away, to leave Farfetch'd alone with his own pain.

Totodile had no coherent thoughts. Once the nature of the boy hit him, he did not have any intention of thinking. So, to the surprise of the Pokemon and the boy, he lunged towards the blade.

The ground passed in a blur, he had no time to waste as he leaped high into the air. The wind was cold and sharp, it stung his wide eyes.

In his mind, his first day went over in his head. When he held on tightly to the Pidgey, he had fought for who he believed was his friend.

Eevee's words went through his mind. "Who do you fight for?"

Totodile landed on the boys shoulder. Before he could react and shake him off, Totodile dangled off the arm that held the knife.

More words.

They were a torrent in every conscious part of his mind.

Sleeves were rolled up revealing bare arm. The flesh beamed up at him, his adrenaline was racing as one last word lingered longer than the rest.

"Bite!"

He clamped his jaw into the flesh and made the boy scream in pain. Through reflex he dropped the knife, and in desperation to pull Totodile off he dropped Farfetch'd. Farfetch'd was stunned to suddenly be released for he had his eyes closed, and all he could see as he fell face first at the feet of the boy was red.

He grasped the leek that fell beside him and buried his beak into it, as if it would protect him from the sight of the drops of blood before him.

Blood dripped down the elbow of his arm and as he yelled and flailed his arm it splattered in several places around him. He clumsily stumbled about like he could back away from what was attached to him. Farfetch'd took his chance to run away to Eevee.

Though he could not bite down too hard, Totodile was sure he could taste blood on his tongue. Like a cavity being bombarded by sugar, his teeth and gums ached from the metallic taste.

Before long, he could not hold on any longer and was thrown off. He landed in front of the other Pokemon on his back, but he quickly scrambled to his feet. The boy immediately went for his knife on the floor and pointed it at Totodile while his right arm pressed against his stomach.

Totodile kept his teeth bared and growled. In his mind there were things that he never thought of before. He's never felt such desire. For the first time, he had felt no remorse for hurting someone. This boy deserved no remorse, he did not deserve to be fought for.

At that time, the boy had become rational enough to let the sight sink in. The small Totodile stood in a defensive position, his teeth bared, growling, and with the intent to protect the other Pokemon from him. As the wind blew harshly at his hair, he suddenly felt like laughing at the hilarity. His knife no longer had gleamed as the sun was blocked out by brooding clouds, but it was not hard to see that it was much more threatening than the small teeth.

But then the boy reconsidered. He stared down at his injured arm while slightly laughing. If only the little bastard fought like this earlier.

Totodile growled louder in warning as he saw him rearrange his grip on the silver blade. He did not let down his guard as the boy cut off a strip of his already too long shirt. He took the dark red-brown cloth and wrapped it around the four holes in his arm. Under his breath he muttered, "Nice bite..."

Looking back down at the tiny blue Pokemon, he eyed the four sharp teeth that ended up piercing his skin. Around the wound were only indents where the other teeth were held down, and though they didn't draw blood, they still caused pain. He carefully tied a knot with his one hand, and then grasped one of the ends with his mouth and tightened it.

Totodile stood still and threatening. Blood mixed with his spit slowly dribbled off his sharp teeth and fell to the ground. In the back of his mind he hoped the boy would quit with his antics. He nervously hoped that he give up, let them go. Of course Totodile was not entirely foolish, this was only a wish for peace that he knew was very unlikely. He could feel the others nervous shifts behind him. He wanted them to know that he would be ready to do whatever he could for them.

Farfetch'd could not help but feel inspired by this laughing dancing Pokemon. While he looked upon this courageous figure, his eyes glimmered in admiration. The danger of the situation was overwhelming however and he held his sore wing that he dangled by. Watching the knife grasped tightly in the boys hand made him shiver. He tried not to think that the shiny sharp object had almost come right through his wing. He looked at Totodile, and he refused to imagine what that thing could do to him. He hoped that whatever Totodile decided to do wouldn't result in his pain.

Zigzagoon tried his best to comprehend the situation but his eyes were focused on the blood. It felt as if it was everywhere, he dared not to move for he feared that he may step on some. His twitching got more violent, all he seemed to understand was that the small blue creature drew it from the boys arm, and they were going to hurt each other more. Was Totodile trying to keep that shiny metal away from the rest of them?

Eevee was not sure how to feel. It was hard for her to even imagine this little monster attacking their own trainer, yet there it was unfolding before her. It didn't even occur to her to fight back, and it almost made her envious that he did. She was supposed to be tough, she wasn't going to allow herself to cower.

She took steps toward Totodile but he opened his small palm and held it behind him, signaling her to keep back. Shocked, she ceased her movement. For once, she obeyed. Seeing this, the boy trainer couldn't help but laugh. In his clever mind he thought of an idea.

"Hey," he called to Totodile. He ignored the snarls, he dropped the knife and kicked it away. He kicked up dust as well as Totodile's suspicion. "What do you say to a deal?" he asked slowly. Totodile stopped growling but his eyes stayed furrowed and his teeth gleamed. The boy motioned for Totodile to come near, out of earshot of the others. Not far in the distance the storm clouds rumbled quietly and lit up the now grey sky.

Hesitating at first, he carefully inched closer and made it clear he'd attack again if he had to. When he got close enough, the boy crouched to his level and spoke softly so no one else could hear. "You know you're not very brave, just really stupid."

Totodile stayed silent. He stared into the boys grey eyes and for a second could not see his reflection. The Totodile that stared back did not look the same. He was sure that his reflection used to be more...generic. Seconds later when the boy blinked, he could not see anything unique anymore.

"You know you're not really capable of stopping me. I could kill all of you if I wanted. Ha." He hung his head chuckling to himself. He looked up without bothering to wipe the grin away. "But if I do, how am I going to catch more of you?"

Totodile wasn't sure where he was going with these words, all he wanted was to leave with the others. However he never allowed himself to lose any amount of cautiousness. The boy pointed over Totodile's shoulder toward the others. "I know that they look up to you. They look up to foolishness, stupidity, but what do you think of them?"

Totodile risked a quick glance behind. They were still out of earshot, and could only imagine what the two were talking about. Eevee had her eyes furrowed in worry while Farfetch'd hopped up and down. He kept trying to get closer for a listen but went running back when he felt he was too close. Zigzagoon stayed in place for once. For some strange reason he stayed perfectly quiet, only a few ticks a minute, but staring at the boy with eyes that radiated something other than insanity. It seemed to shine with concentration, determination even.

"They're worried for you." The boys voice snapped him back and he growled softly. "That's good. You should stay on alert, I need you to hear my proposal."

Thunder seemed to accent his words. They were sharp and slipped off his tongue. "You don't want anyone to die right? But you also will do anything for them I can see. That's why I came up with a deal. You have two options. You can either let me kill you, and I will let all the rest go. Or, I won't spare any of you. You will all be sliced apart with you being last. You can watch and hear everything."

The boy was unsatisfied with Totodile's lack of reaction. He stayed growling and his teeth were still bared defensively for a few more seconds. Totodile could not show that he was afraid. Behind his vicious facade he considered the deal. He of course was in no position to deny participation in this deal, but he knew to let the others die was not an option.

The boys blue eyes were ice. Stone cold, analytical, astute. Under the pressurized stare, Totodile first hid away his teeth. A small smile found it's way to the boys face as Totodile's growls died down. His position changed from defensive, to accepting. Finally he chuckled once, amused.

"So," He stood up from his crouching position. "we're in agreement?"

Totodile did not make a sound, he tried to focus on the boys shoes, in his mind he repeated the colors. Black soles, yellow and red stripes, red laces. "I suppose that's a yes." Totodile's arm was lifted above his head and his feet left the ground.

The other Pokemon were frozen, they were fused to the ground as confusion swam throughout their heads. They had no idea of the deal that had just been struck. Totodile was being viciously swung by his arm without care, the boy grasping him tight as he walked toward an unknown destination. Farfetch'd squeaked and followed them with his thin bird legs. He kicked up dust behind him and in the back of his mind he realized, the thunder no longer made him flinch away.

Zigzagoon only hesitated for a second before he trailed behind the speedy little bird. He spent a lot of time trying to stay away from the boy. It was not hard to remember numerous times when he'd gotten hurt, times when he did not understand the orders shouted out to him, but his mind was set to ease when he noticed that the boy was too busy with something else. With his scattered mind he did not seem to realize what exactly was in his hands. The boy had bent down toward the ground and picked up his small knife with the only other free hand he had, but only before walking again. They realized they were on the outskirts of the town only when they stopped. The boy trainer had paused before a wide oak tree. Again, ominous thunder rumbled overhead that momentarily lit the now darkened sky.

Without a word the boy threw Totodile against the trunk. The others came to a sudden halt as they witnessed in horror the small, sky blue Totodile receive punch after punch and kick after kick. He never held up his hands to shield his face or yell out in pain. Though he got no reaction, the boy seemed to be enjoying himself. He was skilled in coming up with ways to inflict pain.

"Do you know what the funny thing is?" He asked as he kicked. "I know why your last trainer left you. It's to be expected when it comes to a weak Pokemon like you. You were too useless to stay. No one would ever keep you." Totodile did nothing other than listen. He could not help but wonder. Were those things true? Was he not wanted?

He continued to lack expression, and this was not at all what the boy hoped. He scoffed, "At least when I'm done you won't need to talk..." He started to punch harder. "Maybe you'll shut up." Totodile's head met the back of the tree roughly. "Maybe then you'll learn." Blood was smeared on his fist. Maybe some of Totodile's scales split his knuckles open, or maybe it was just that the knuckles split Totodile. The blood seemed to flow without care. As if it had its own destination, somewhere out of this world. Totodile felt like death would be cold, but the blood felt so warm.

The rest didn't really understand yet, but Eevee was no fool. She blankly stared with an empty expression as Farfetch'd cried silent tears. Zigzagoon stood in pure terror while the blood dripped and wet the ground like red rain. Very soon, the rest of the world received more droplets, the sand and dirt jumped on impact. He had the freakish thought that this was more, the sky was now crying blood upon them all. He forced himself to glance at a droplet that fell to his feet and almost sighed as he realized it was not red. Taking the others lead by looking up to the source he realized it was pouring regular tears. Lightning jumped sharp, pointed, and cut across the sky. Black clouds. Its booming laughter resounded through the Farfetch'd body.

The boy brought their attention back to himself through silence. Totodile could not show he was grateful for this cease. He must not show anything. The boy was hardly tired, yet he took a break to glance at the small sprinkling of water that sped to the earth. "You're lucky my fun had to end so soon." It was carried by a blowing breeze that gave chills, it rustled the leaves on trees, shaggy fur, and hair along with it.

Totodile felt the glacial draft envelop his figure, the blood was no longer warm. Like only a few nights before, he heard the trees trying to lull him to relaxation. Trying to bring him to the place the blood belonged. Where he could fly away, unable to be bound. Maybe it was where he could join the stars, be able to fully enjoy the hope they radiated. Chance.

"Shhh..."

Thoughts of the trees, the blood, even the stars. They reassured him of a fact that no longer scared him. He felt the tree hugging him from behind as his mouth was pried open by a sweaty and bloody palm. He kept his eyes open, managing to reflect his tranquility. It burned and stung in his gums, in a place he never felt pain in. It lingered for ages, generations the sharp blade slowly dragged under the teeth, until finally it was loose enough, and the boy retrieved his prize. It was stained a red hue that complemented the ivory horribly. The boy held it close to Totodile's eye, showing off the treasure he dug up, the blood tinged the tip of his fingers and strands continued to follow their own path down his wrist.

They both proceeded wordlessly. Totodile continued to listen to the trees while he felt heat rising to his head. The trees kept his hands down on his sides while they shushed his urges to resist away. The thought of the stars kept his eyes from flinching. He hoped that if he looked up he could see the stars through the storming clouds. The blood quickly rushed and filled the bloody holes in his gums. The boy finished scraping out the teeth. The four teeth he knew had pierced the flesh of his arm were now no problem. He let go of the jaw and Totodile gingerly opened and closed it so as the ease the sore feeling. Totodile was quickly growing tired of the taste of his own blood.

The boy wasted no words while he selected one of the teeth from the ones gathered in his palm. He carefully had the tip pointed outward, and grabbed Totodiles wrist. Totodile held his head low and avoided the Pokemons eyes that pleaded to him beyond. The eyes shone like stars. Stars on Earth. Stars begging. The short glimpse eased the pain, it calmed the nerves that threatened to act erratically.

The back of his small hand met the rough bark of the tree, another stroke of lightning gleamed across the sky. A small prick met the middle of his hand, but he did not dare to look up. As if to spite him, there was an echoing thud and a blunt pain all through his hand. Above him, the boy beat the tooth into the small blue and red palm. The handle of his knife slipped only a little as it hammered in the fang.

It quickly went through, though it was no less painful. He felt the tooth graze the bone within, and it nearly sent chills down his spine. Breathing seemed to be even harder to do and blood was starting to be an all too familiar taste. His head was still lowered and a shadow hung over his eyes. The blood pooled behind his teeth, letting small droplets fall at a time to the ground below him.

The second hand was soon pinned as well. As he worked, the boy wore a smile as he said lowly, "You cant go talking now, can you?"

"No more playing from you, no more skipping around either. Certainly no more biting."

The teeth held sturdy and did not ease out of the course wood. The boy did this in such a way where Totodile was just barely over the ground, so he was forced to hang by those hands. Teeth tore upwards, and he briefly thought of how treacherous they were. His very own teeth.

The other two teeth were quickly driven into small feet.

Farfetch'd cried into the leek.

Zigzagoon bit into his paws, thinking it was his own that were being drilled through.

Each hollow thud was like turning up the rain. By the time all four were through, chilly marble sized dollops of rain fell without care. They cooled the inflamed wounds and eased his injuries. The blood fell faster down his frame as they mixed with water until there was no more red. The boy cursed lowly as the moisture darkened the hue of his hair.

Totodile's lungs had a hard time finding breath. The boy sneered down to the lowly Pokemon, repeating words he spoke when things were going to get worse. "You're lucky my fun had to end so soon."

Totodile finally looked up. By chance it was to meet the eyes of Eevee. She allowed herself to show her sorrow. She wanted to tell him sorry.

Totodile gave her a strange stare as his mouth was pried open again. A hand grasped the slithery wet tongue while rain splashed down into his mouth. It tasted so nice. It was sweet. He thought of the sweet rain. He remembered the taste as his tongue was slowly severed. He resisted the blood. This was not the taste. It was a cleansing feeling. The rain fell harder onto the tongue in the boys hand.

 _You better learn where your place is, or you'll end up scarred like me._

"Why did I say that?" Eevee cried. "Why would I tell him that?" She finally allowed herself to cry at the sorrowful sight. She cried along with her two companions as they watched the boy bring the tongue back to Totodiles mouth. He maliciously drove the tongue to the back of Totodiles throat, relieved to see the creature slowly choking.

Totodile easily tasted the rain. He did not let himself forget it, nor the sparkle of stars, even as he gave his last breath to the world.

As his eyes faded, so did the noise. The rain fell, however silent, and the cries of the Pokemon were shushed by the quiet. The boy held his form and smiled at the suddenly small beast. He left the tongue stuffed in Totodiles throat and took some steps back to marvel at his cruelty.

The silence covered the world like a cold blanket. It set heavily over the Pokemons heads, but suddenly blown away with a vicious crack and sizzle of thunder. Even the boy could not resist jumping. It was as if even the world held its breath for the wandering soul. It breathed again, lightly blowing that inspired spirit to a place. The place where he could feel the stars, taste the rain, and feel the trees.

The Pokemon stared at that blue and red body, wondering how they felt so connected, so responsible to one they barely could know.

The boys movement caught their eyes, he did not look at those creatures he owned. He owned them. He made a move toward the town. His hand deposited the folded knife back into the pocket. He started to walk away from the desecrated stump and back to shelter from the rain, but he heard an unprecedented shuffling.

Eevee stepped forward. The only thing for her to do for that little Totodile was bury him. He did not deserve to be on display. If he was only buried, maybe then people would see him for the hero he was.

The boy trainer laughed, mocking her stupidity. "C'mon, leave that thing, I want to get out of the rain." Eevee still could not comprehend that such a human could exist.

Both of them turned their heads to the small but firm squeak. "No." spoke Farfetch'd.

They witnessed that tiny bird raise his precious leek high over his head. Farfetch'd knew that if there was ever a time for this leek to help him, it would be now. The wielded leek made him more confident, he no longer shook with fear, for strength steadied his wing. His little legs propelled him forward, he ran to the legs of the boy and with all his strength brought the leek down upon the feet and legs.

The boy didn't even try to resist laughing. The laughter resounded through the air and rang through all their ears as he easily kicked away the ignorant Pokemon.

Behind the fallen Farfetch'd lept a determined Zigzagoon. He rushed in a blur of matted fur and ecstatic eyes, closer and closer to the trainer. The boys own eyes widened as he suffered the bite of the traumatized creature. He could practically feel the manic thoughts of Zigzagoon. The second those teeth pierced through his skin, the very moment he felt the blood start to flow freely and soak the material of his pants, he also felt something very frightening.

It was a horrifying realization for him. Most of his life, he had been in control. Nothing had ever been able to smash this delusion, he always had found a way to keep some sort of influence whether it was a physical supremacy or an influence of the mind. He was not scared when the little Totodile sank his teeth into his arm, however the fact he was afraid now, was just fuel for this fire of self-doubt.

Zigzagoon had also felt something unfamiliar, but it was not fright. It was what drove him to sink his teeth into the flesh of the source of his fears. It crept through his thoughts and infiltrated his mind slowly. The moment the life drifted out of Totodile, the wave had identified itself. The anger was prominent by then. It was not a sudden rush but a crescendo of a breeze. It was almost strange to him that anger could be so relaxed. When he witnessed the Farfetch'd collapse before him, all of his old fear and anxiety no longer had any basis in his mind. It did not seem to make sense anymore to be afraid. The first thing he logically had been able to understand in a long time, was that the boy should no longer be able to hurt. He did not deserve the luxury of being cruel. He should not be allowed to inflict desolation and misery. Zigzagoon decided that he refused to watch those things happen again.

The same realization made its way to the heads of the other two Pokemon. They all came to the same conclusion, and they made it their reason.

It was quick, though hard to say it was painless. The weight on his leg was enough to throw the boy off balance and stumbling onto his back. His struggling caused Zigzagoon to tear away some of the flesh.

Eevee was the one that gave the final blow. The tears were easily pushed away. She was almost surprised how easy it was. It was fast. She did not remember if she looked into the boys eyes, she did not remember if he hit her in his sporadic flailing or if the rain made her cold. She could remember how warm he was. The red blood was a burning contrast. His neck was softer than she could imagine. She used all the force she could to sink her teeth into the throat though she could have used much less. She vaguely could hear the blood mixing with his cries. She remembered Totodile. The wide eyes cut through her guilt for this creature.

She ripped out the throat in a quick motion. Dark metallic blood matted the thick brown fur around her neck. She spat the taste to the ground next to the body, for the boy was now dead.

There was no silence for him like there was for Totodile. The rain fell in a torrent, spitefully soaking his body and wounds with chilly bitterness. Wind howled through the leaves of the overhanging tree like a growl. The Pokemon were not spiteful or wanting to relish the sight of their kill. It is hard to grasp that fact that they were not happy they had killed so messily.

However once they glanced to the nearby Totodile body, their hearts were reassured.

They decided to bring the boys body away. His clothes were red and muddied, they dragged him away to the forest out of the path to rot. None took a glance back at him as they rushed back to comfort their lost friend.

Every step they took toward Totodile seemed to shush the wind. It was a child being quieted after spending an hour crying. As if it had been a voice cheering and screaming for justice, and now has found its vengeance in that death.

The Pokemon stood at the base of the tree and stared up at the silent body. The rain generously washed away the blood and cleaned off him any dirt and dust.

"We didn't even know his name." Farfetch'd forced the words through with his squeaky voice as he cried mournfully.

They could almost not look. They always found themselves looking to his wide eyes. The blank stare was enough to avert their gaze, but there was nothing to look at but wounds and bruised flesh.

Eevee cried more than she could remember. She shook her head, "He didn't need one."

Farfetch'd looked to her with a pained expression. "Of course he did." He shook the rain out of his eyes and feathers. The sky still had reason to cry.

Zigzagoon nodded his head as he stared. "Yes. He at least deserves a name." He looked up as his tears mixed with the rain.

Eevee paused before nodding. "That he did.."

She reached up to the body and began freeing him from the tree. She slid the teeth out of their place and spat them out near the base. The two Pokemon below reached up and held Totodile as he was taken loose. They gently lowered him down to the ground before Farfetch'd took his wing to ease Totodiles eyes closed.

Farfetch'd wielded his leek and stuck it into the dirt. He pulled it back and left a long line. Roots were heard snapping and grass was broken. More and more dirt was thrown to the side as he worked to make a nice deep hole.

While he did this, Eevee rushed nearby into the towns surrounding woods. She came back with a round stone that she rolled along ahead. Zigzagoon helped her position it at the top of the hole and halfway submerged in the ground. It was now a gravestone.

The rain was so quiet now, it sprinkled as its grieving finally ended. The leaves transferred rapidly the droplets to the earth below.

They pulled the body into the hole. They showed respect as they made sure to treat him as if he was alive, lowering him in so he could not possibly be hurt again.

Zigzagoon turned to the pile of dirt and started to bury the little Pokemon. He thought he had finished crying, but it seemed one last tear had the need to soak the ground.

They gathered to the side, looking down at what was now a mound of dirt and dead grass.

Eevee allowed the tears to fall, she did not feel ashamed to cry for the others to see. She wept over the grave and whispered, "I never knew your name, but I will never forget you."

Zigzagoon raised his head to the stone at the head of the grave. "What should the gravestone say?" he questioned.

Eevee took a deep breath and thought to her best memories of Totodile. The wide grin that was always held across his face as he skipped along side the beauty of the world.

Eevee looked up to the clearing sky. "Put, the one that didn't quiet."

Farfetch'd nodded somberly. "He always expressed his happiness. His voice. His voice never died."

Zigzagoon sat in front of the stone, "Through us, it never will."

He etched carefully the Totodiles name. His was always theonethatdidntquiet.

He did not speak a word when the boy carried out his deal, but it was impossible to not realize his reasons. With every look he cast their way, he had the ability to communicate words of reassurance. His eyes were the stars that sparkled and shone with the opportunity he saw every night. He let them see the opportunity he would give to them, to be happy.

Those three Pokemon would soon walk away from a grave that will be forgotten. The quiet rain sent a chill down everyone's spine as it became a flurry of snow. Eevee would look back to the grave, and later would swear she saw a little Totodile showing off his fangs in a wide smile, as he waved goodbye.

The grave and body will not be remembered, but that was not the part that mattered. His story was told by his three companions of which he never knew the names of. It would spread to plenty different ears that would hear of the shining knight Pokemon. Humans would catch wind of theonethatdidntquiet through Pokemon psychics and would continue to be inspired. They would wonder what made him sacrifice his life for three Pokemon he knew for only a few days.

The grave became lost and forgotten, however the hope was never buried. It lived in the story. His voice would never die. He was the star of hope, chance, and opportunity. He was theonethatdidntquiet.

The End


End file.
